Live for me
by aspiring2b
Summary: Words can hurt more than any bullet...Maura and Jane have to hope that an argument wont be the last thing they ever get to say to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I will finish my other story eventually, I just came up with this idea and couldn't make it work with what I had already written. Let me know what you think please. **

Chapter 1:

Maura walked through the crowded room having never felt so alone. Each face she searched for the familiar features she so badly needed to see but nobody matched. Each laugh and word that was spoken she carefully listened to hoping to distinguish that one voice that gave her goosebumps when it spoke her name. Almost hiding Maura positioned herself near the doorway in hope that the next person to walk into the room would be who she needed.

As time faded away and the endless tide of people walking through the exhibit disappeared Maura finished the Champaign she had been holding for far to long, the warmth from her hand spoiling the taste. Giving up on her plus one ever turning up she put a brave face on and went to mingle.

Constance Isles noted her daughter trying to escape the advances of a slightly older man who was trying to impress the smartest woman she had ever met with memorized descriptions of the art work. Knowing that her daughter was far too polite to excuse herself, was too innocent to lie and for all her brains lacked the social know how to be able maneuver herself out of his clutches she went to her rescue. "Maura darling, I'm so glad you could make it, come walk with me." Constance linked arms with her daughter and walked her away from the man who in a million years could have never made her daughter happy.

"Thank you mother, how are you?" Maura offered a slight smile, glad to have been saved but wishing it was someone else who had come to her rescue.

Constance noted the sadness in her daughters voice "I'm surprised to see you alone Maura."

"Thank you for inviting me and your work is lovely especially the new collection it's almost haunting how beautiful some of the pictures are." Maura noted the attempt at comfort Constance had offered her, she knew her mother loved her but the touches always felt empty. Maura hugged her mother, gave her apologies then left the gallery for the night.

Maura pulled the duvet up around her in an attempts to comfort herself. Never had Jane let her down like that before. No matter what happened at work she was always there in her personal life. Maybe this had been one fight that they couldn't get over, Maura hoped they could have put aside there differences for one night, that she could have apologized. Maybe trying to do the right thing had cost her Jane. She had hoped that even if all wasn't forgiven Jane would have shown up tonight, she had wanted to show her the pictures Constance had drawn of the detective. Having kept it as a surprise for weeks Maura had known Jane would have protested about being immortalized in a piece of art but it was such a beautiful masterpiece she couldn't have stayed angry for long. Maura let her eyes close shut to stop her eyes from watering, Jane not turning up had upset her more than it should of done.

Maura awoke long before her alarm, she had such a fitful nights sleep she felt worse than she would have done if she had been up all night. Arriving at the precinct early she noted that Jane's car wasn't there yet so she waited with a peace offering coffee outside the entrance.

As the minutes ticked by officers and detectives came and went Maura stood there waiting, she was now officially late for work deciding that she had waited as long as could she dumped the coffee in the bin. She had never known Jane to be late for work, everything else in life the detective would be late for but not work and if she was going straight to a crime scene she usually text to say but nothing. Jane must really be mad with her. Maura pressed the down button on the elevator and let herself run through the mental checklist of what she needed to get done, maybe without Jane's pressuring her to guess she would be able to work faster.

Korsak sat at his desk trying to corroborate a suspects alibi, holding his hand over the receiver he called across to Frost "Where's Jane she hasn't come in yet?"

Frost checked his watch "She's probably down stairs with Dr Isles, I don't know why we don't just move her desk down there?"

"Looks like we're going to need to go pick up Mr Bright again his alibi is fake. Go down and get Jane."

Frost entered the Morgue and instantly gagged, trying to look up to the ceiling "Hay Doc, where's Jane we need to go pick up a suspect."

Maura stopped the incision she was making and laughed slightly at Frost's attempts to keep down his breakfast; "That's a big improvement Barry but you won't help yourself by looking away." The detective lowered his eyes and physically tried to restrain himself from earning his nickname as the barf bag kid. "Jane isn't down here, I haven't spoken to her since yesterday."

Frost pulled out his cellphone and called his partners number; "That's strange it's just going straight to voicemail... Jane call me back, where are you?"

Jane opened her eyes not that it made any difference everything was still black. Her body ached. Trying to move she discovered that her hands and feet were bound. She tried to scream but her lips wouldn't open against the pressure of the tape covering her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane pushed her body trying to sit up but she hit against something hard. As she used her shoulder to push harder against the solid object a crack of sunlight filtered through the smallest of gaps. The light seemed to revive her, filled with a new sense of energy Jane frantically pushed and rammed against the walls of her confines.

Maura finished her autopsy and started writing out the report. Everything seemed quiet without Jane, missing the constant smirks of laughter and grunts of annoyance that broke up the silence. Jane was the fight against monotony she broke the routine and guarded against all the self doubt which filled her mind. She never felt good enough or like it was ok to be herself, she knew her behaviors made other people uncomfortable but none of that seemed to matter when Jane was around.

Maura left the morgue and headed up stairs feeling like an unwelcome guest. Putting the reports on the table she asked if Jane was back yet but nobody had seen her. Looking into the interview room she could only see Frost and Korsak. Interviewing suspects was something the Jane thrived on she wouldn't miss this, she wouldn't not come into work just because they had an argument.

Jane pushed harder than she thought possible as the lid came loose and she went crashing through the wooden panel. Gasping hard as she felt the cool air hitting her lungs and the sunlight burning her eyes. Jane looked around trying to take in all the new information, trying to put the pieces back together of what had happened, to find a way out of this. Not being able to see anyone Jane tried to push herself up and out of the box falling over the edge of the box landing face down in the dirt. Rolling her legs over the side and gathering her knees underneath her she pushed herself up. Jane looked up and tried to work out what direction to run.

"Don't you think it's strange? This is Jane were talking about she never turns up late or goes missing on a case. Somethings happened to her I know it."

"Maura calm down, she'l turn up we can't jump to conclusions." Frost tried to reassure her. He smiled and offered a small squeeze of her hand.

"This is Jane, she is always putting herself in danger. Always doing something stupid, she is the one person it's safe to jump to conclusions about." Maura knew her voice sounded desperate. She knew Jane better than anyone and she needed them to believe her. Normally she lived her life by what was scientifically possible but this time there were no facts just a very bad feeling hanging over her. Maybe she had spent too long with Jane because her gut was telling her that something was wrong.

"Maybe an ex is back in town, or she's sick. It doesn't always have to be kidnap and crazies." Jane had only been missing three hours it was to soon to send out a search party.

Maura turned on her heel and left the bullpen, she signed out of the building and climbed into her car. Maura parked up and headed up the familiar steps. Knocking on the door she hoped to hear the thud thud of Jane's flat feet walking across the apartment but nothing broke the silence. After knocking again, Maura slipped her hand in to the Birkin bag pulling out a keychain she unlocked Jane's front door. It was dirty yes, messy even but there were no signs of a struggle. Maura walked around reading notes on the counter and looking for clues as to where Jane might be.

Maura sat on Jane's bed and lay back against the pillow. She inhaled the sent she had grown to love so much, she closed her eyes and tried to meditate, to think about what had happened. Relaxing further into the pillow Maura wondered how Jane could sleep on it, it was so uncomfortable. Adjusting the pillow Maura's hand slipped over Jane's gun and she pulled it out. Looking the piece over Maura noted the familiarity of the weapon. She saw it everyday attached to the detectives hip. Jane would never go anywhere without the gun, opening the bedsides table Maura found the badge. Walking across into the bathroom Maura reached under the cabinet, after everything that had happened to her Jane had hid a back up weapon there. It was still there. Jane wouldn't have gone out without any weapon. She was a cop before anything else and never truly off duty, even running she wore the badge around her neck ready for action all the time. Maura put both the guns and the badge in to her handbag maybe they would believe her now.

Jane ran, her hands bound making it hard to keep her balance. She didn't know where she was running, it didn't matter she just needed to do something rather than sit around and wait to die. Tripping Jane fell, slipping and tumbling down the small slope she landed in a pile of twigs. Coughing Jane tried to regain herself, she looked ahead and her eyes met the lifeless blue eyes of a woman laying half covered by ivy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews... please keep them coming. **

Jane's eyes open wide out of alarm, she had seen too many dead bodies to scream but the way the woman was posed sent fear coursing through her body. She had seen this before, if she hadn't of killed Hoyt herself she would have believed that he was back. She knew he was dead, she had seen his ashes being poured in to the urn. That meant there was only one other possibility, another copy cat. Summoning her strength she rose again and started running, all the time pulling against the bondage on her wrists attempting to break free. Her lungs burning as the tape across her mouth prevented her from taking deep breaths.

Maura stood in front of Korsak's desk and slammed down the two guns and Jane's badge. "Now do you believe me that something has happened?" Maura was giving him a stern glare, usually on Jane it made her cave within seconds but the old detective seemed immune to her.

"What's this" Korsak was confused, unsure of the meaning behind what the Dr was showing him.

"It's Jane service weapon, badge and back up. She would never go anywhere without her badge and usually always has her gun. Please Korsak something has happened to her. I know Jane and something isn't right here." Maura could feel her eyes watering slightly but she blinked them away.

"Okay maybe that is a little strange, but I'm guessing that seen as you didn't call us to the apartment there were no signs of struggle and everything was fine."

"Please just ping her phone at the very least." Korask nodded in reply and summonsed Frost asking him to check the location on Jane's phone and look at the GPS of her car. Maura sat herself down at Jane's desk waiting for the answers.

Jane stopped running crouching low behind a bush, the burning and pain in her muscles stopping her from carrying on. She tried to take deep breaths and push the panic down inside her. She heard a rustle of leaves and the snapping of a twig. She weighed the options of hiding praying not to be found or attempting to keep running.

"Right, I've found Jane's car and it seems that the phone is coming up in the same location." Frost brought up the map on the screen to show them.

Maura leaned forward, She dialed Jane's phone again but coming up again with the detectives voicemail. "She's still not answering, can you send some units to check it out."

Frost had never seen Maura look so anxious "Let me check that she hasn't been asked to do something undercover or is doing some surveillance and then I'll go check it out myself." He smiled at Maura trying to let her know it would be okay. "As long as there is no operation that we'll get in the way of you can come with me to check out the car."

"Thank you." Maura text and called Jane again in the hope that she would pick up.

Jane's body was shaking it didn't want her to start running again but in her mind she knew that her hiding place would not protect her, she could be seen from multiple points and there was very little she could do to protect herself. Filling her lungs she pushed off and started running again. No idea where she was going but just the gut feeling that she had to run.

Frost pulled up besides Jane's car that was in the lot of a closed down seven eleven. Looking through the windows he couldn't see anyone or anything inside. Maura waited by his car, calling out for him to see if it was unlocked. Pulling on the drivers side handle the door opened easily and could see that the keys were left in the ignition. Maura walked over to him and handed him some gloves. "I called the lab, I believe we can class this as a crime scene."

"Things are starting to seem a little suspicious." Frost sat in the drivers seat and reached in the compartments pulling out Jane's phone. "Is it just me or is this car cleaner than normal? It doesn't even smell of French fries."

Maura leaned in and sniffed the car, "Your right there's a hint of cleaning products, but theres something else I can't place what the smell is." Maura said sniffing again.

Jane was running and she was certain that she could hear footsteps behind her, closing in on her. She pushed herself harder and attempted to keep her balance but she kept slipping costing her vital seconds. She heard the sound of someone pushing past branches and breaking them. As she ran into a deeper area of woods, Jane used the extra cover to double back slightly and change direction hoping to throw off who ever was chasing her.

Frost took the keys out of the ignition and went to check the boot praying that he wouldn't find Jane inside. As the drunk clicked open he heard a second click, something wasn't right "Maura get back." The doctor spun to look at him, Frost ran a few steps and then as the car boot rose completely an explosion erupted from the trunk. Frost dived trying to get out the way of the fireball that was coming his way, feeling the intense heat burn over his body. As the fire spread over the car, the fuel line caught alight and caused a second explosion. Maura huddled against the side of Frost's car shielding herself from the intense inferno that had engulfed the sedan.

The fireball subsided and Maura ran across to Frost who was laying on the ground rolling around trying to put out the flames covering his trousers and shirt. Pulling off her jacket she began to pat out the flames and assessed the injuries to the detective, calling for immediate assistance.

Jane darted between the tree's, her hair covering her face. Frantically trying to flick it back out of her eyes her body froze as she heard somebody close by calling out to her; "Jane, oh Detective Rizzoli, I know your hiding from me. Come out so we can play." Jane looked around in panic and started to run again. As she picked up speed she heard a gun shot, the bullet went wide of her and splintered into a tree branch. Jane kept running. "I wont miss next time detective." Jane ran faster. The second gun shot echoed across the forest it clipped Jane on the arm tearing the skin and caused her to lose her balance. Jane went crashing down. As she twisted herself round getting her face clear of the mud she looked up to see the barrel of a gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura examined Frost and reassured him he had been lucky, only his designer suit had saved him from getting anymore than a few second degree burns. It could have been a lot worse, Maura waved over the EMT's to come and dress his burns. The fire had been put out and it was now safe to approach the car. Maura felt sick she was dreading looking in the trunk, visions of a burnt Jane flashing before her eyes.

As she examined the trunk moving fragments about she was certain that there had been no body in the trunk. Nothing showed the signs of being human remains. Maura stepped aside letting the technicians bag all the evidence. She had been right, but this was one time she wished she had been wrong. Something had happened to Jane. Her mind drifted back to the last conversation she had had with the detective.

Jane opened her eye, this time she was not faced with a barrel of the gun. Now she was in room, it looked like a wood cabin. She was alone and tied to a chair, both her hands and feet bound separately. The pain from her head suggested she had been hit, probably pistol whipped and then moved here whilst she was unconscious. The more she looked around the room, the more she gave into the fact that there was no way out of this. When she had been running thoughts of Maura had kept her going, gave her strength to take each footstep but she had kept the Dr at the back of her mind trying to concentrate on her escape. Now that hope of escape seemed impossible Jane let her mind become fully consumed by the Dr, regretting ever more the last few times she had seen the Dr.

_"Life isn't just black and white Maura. You can't just hide behind science all the time." Jane ran her finger through her hair as she tried to lose the frustration that was threatening to bubble up into anger. _

_"I will admit science is a far from perfect instrument of knowledge, but it provides something that other philosophies fail to provide, concrete results. Except in pure mathematics nothing is known for certain although much is certainly false. The keystone to science is proof or evidence and data so it is as you call it black and white. Something is certain or something is certainly false." Maura looked over to the detective knowing that what she had just said had certainly made the detective more annoyed, but she knew she was right. _

_"For christ sakes Maur, we aren't talking about a case here. Its human nature and the way people act and as much as I love you, you just don't get it." Jane walked round the autopsy table and looked deep in to Maura's eyes, hoping the doctor would think she had meant love as a general term rather than Maura Isles I'm in love with you. " People have ulterior motives all the time, he isn't interested in you for you. He knows that by being with you he can get an insight into cases and a connection to Paddy." _

_"Do you think that little of me that you believe just because I'm dating someone I'll give away information on cases and what allow him an exclusive with my father who is on the run." Maura pushed away from Jane. _

_"I don't think you would intentionally but you have to look at the timing of this he also asked you out whilst you were escorting a dead body across the crime scene, that's just weird. Think about it, Paddy escapes from jail with no sign and then this news reporter starts asking you out." Jane was trying her best to keep her cool but she couldn't understand how Maura could be so naive. "He want's information on this case and then when you give that to him he'll start on about Paddy."_

_Maura reacted, her hand struck Jane's cheek harder than she had intended. She could see the detectives cheek turn red and the beautiful brown eyes that she loved so much fill with water. "How dare you Jane, I never thought you would think so little of me. I am far more capable than you of keeping my private life out of work. Is it that hard to believe that someone could like me for me and not for information that I could give them? I think you should leave."_

_Jane covered her cheek with her hand, biting her lip slightly against the stinging pain. She wanted to say no it wasn't hard to believe because I love you but she couldn't bring herself to admit her feelings. Instead she changed the subject; "Maura I know you heard from Paddy the other." _

_"How do you know?" Maura could have tried to lie but Jane could always tell when she deflected the truth and a flat out lie would leave her covered in hives. _

_"It was a guess but now I know the truth. You were all cagey on the phone and scribbled down a number and hid it in your purse rather than store it straight in your phone. Maura he's a wanted man you need to be-careful."_

_"He's my father Jane, regardless of what else he is, he's my father. Anyway it wasn't him directly it was a recorded message from him with a number incase I ever need help, please don't ask me to give it to you." Maura knew that she had just put Jane in an impossible position as a police officer it was her duty to catch paddy, but she needed her to be a friend first. _

_Jane closed the gap between her and Maura again, reassuringly she let her arm travel up and down the doctors arm. "I won't ask, Maybe Paddy being around to protect you isn't such a bad thing but you dating this reporter is."_

_One week later... _

_Jane turned off the TV and glared at Maura "Your boyfriend just got two people and an officer killed." _

_"Jane I'm so sorry but you can't blame this on me. I didn't know he had tapped my phone." Maura reached out for Jane's hand "Jane please I didn't know he would do this. I would have never told him anything." _

_"I warned you, I told you this would happen." Jane was waving her arms frantically, "You should have never started seeing him Maura. Why couldn't you just listen, you think your so superior to everyone else that you can never be wrong." Jane had never felt this angry at Maura, she had told Maura repeatedly this guy was bad news but the doctor had even gone as far as accusing Jane of being jealous that he wanted her and not the detective. _

_Maura burst in to tears, she felt so guilty and knew she should have listened to Jane, the detectives words also hat cut her deep like a knife. "I should have listened to you but I thought it was me he wanted. I didn't know it would end up like this. I would never have done anything to result in people being hurt." _

_As angry as she was Jane couldn't stand to see Maura cry, instinctively she wrapped her arms tight around the doctor, placing a small kiss on to Maura's forehead. "They aren't dead because of you, you didn't pull the trigger and you didn't tell your boyfriend anything he stole that information from you. You aren't to blame but you can't be so naive Maura." Jane wiped away Maura's tears. "I've asked for the cyber unit to do a sweep of your home and car incase there are any other recording devices and you'll need to give you statement to Cavanaugh." _

_Maura covered Jane's hand in her own and kept it pressed against her cheek. "Can't you take my statement." _

_Jane pulled her hand away "No Maura, to be honest i'm finding it hard to be around you right now. If you'd have been a cop i'd be pushing to get you benched for impaired judgement. You thought I was jealous when all I was doing was trying to protect you. Now I have a contaminated crime scene, three more bodies, a suspect on the run and a best friend who doesn't trust me and thinks i'm that petty id warn her off a guy just because he didn't pick me instead of her." Jane turned and left the room. _

_Maura called out after the detective "Jane please I'm sorry for what I said, I should have trusted your judgement, trusted you."_

_"Its too late Maura, you already caused the damage and I don't think a couple of words can make it better." _

Maura sat at her desk waiting for the test results to come back, with nothing to occupy her mind she thought back to the last words Jane had said to her _I don't think a couple of words can make it better. _If only she had called out, I love you or I'm in love with you. Maybe Jane would have never left and whoever had her now wouldn't have been able to get her. "Jane where are you." Maura whispered to the silence of the room.

Jane pulled against the tape that secured her to the chair, crying out in a mixture of pain and frustration. For years she had love Dr Maura Isles in secret and she could cope with it remaining a secret if she was to die but the fact that the last words she had said to the doctor implied there friendship was broke beyond repair was something she could not live with. She wished Maura could know that she was just lashing out because the doctor had put someone before her, that there was nothing in this world or the next that could stop her from loving her. Jane heard footsteps approaching from behind her and then everything went black as a hood was placed over her head.

Maura's phone rang disturbing her from dwelling on the distinct lack of evidence they had been able to recover from the car explosion. 'Maura you need to get up here and see this,' Was all Frost had said. Maura pushed the elevator button frantically.

Frost sat in front of the computer monitors having insisted upon returning to work, wearing his gym gear instead of the chargrilled suit. He had an image being projected onto the big screen but as Maura looked closer she could see it wasn't a picture but instead it was a video feed. Frost worked frantically to try and trace the feed, he had been sent an anonymous email and the URL link that led him to this site. Maura knew what was coming, she knew it would be Jane appearing on the screen, asking Frost to call her when something happened she slipped into the corridor, taking a piece of paper from her purse she dialed the number.

After a few minutes a figure walked into view wearing a mask, Maura felt sick to the stomach as she recognized who the mask was meant to represent "the mask, it's Hoyt" she whispered to Frost, she felt too scared to say it any louder.

The figure started to speak, "Welcome my brothers and sisters, welcome my family. Welcome Boston Homicide Detective Frost and I am certain Chief Medical Examiner Dr Maura Isles is also watching. Our father was taken from us. Charles Hoyt was an incredible man and we are here to honor him."

Maura looked at Frost with sheer panic, Frost was signaling for Korsak and other officers to come into the room. "They have Jane, there going to kill her." Maura clasped the side of the desk to support herself. "We have to find her."

"Maura I've tried I can't get a location off the link and we have no other possible leads." Frost was still frantically typing at his computer trying to trace where the feed was coming from.

The masked man carried on talking "There was something our father and mentor was not able to finish so today we will finish it for him. To honor him." Turning to gesture behind him another masked man carrying a chair walked into view, then two more dragging a limp hooded body with them, Maura didn't need a face to be able to recognize the curves and long elegant body that she was so attracted too. The masked men roughly forced the body down into the chair and bound the wrists to the chair arms. The first man walked over to the muddy and blood covered body, he pulled the hood up revealing to the room an unconscious Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, loving them. Hope you like this next chapter, sorry if its a little too dark.**

Maura felt all the air in her lungs disappear, she had known it would be Jane but the sight was too much to bare. Heavy bruising covered the detectives face as well as a trail of dried blood. Jane's head hung low and her eye's shut.

The masked man started speaking again; "We won't kill her quickly, she doesn't deserve that. We will make her suffer, make you her loved ones suffer and then we will kill her. We will let Detective Rizzoli wake up before we start our games." With that he left the view of the camera leaving only Jane in the camera shot.

"We need to tell Frankie and Mrs Rizzoli what's going on, they shouldn't see this but they need to know." Korsak left to go and deliver the news that every family dreads to here, he knew it would be hard to keep them from seeing what was happening on the screen but he felt like he needed to try to protect them because again he had failed to protect Jane.

Maura couldn't take her eyes off the screen she was hoping that if she looked at it hard enough there would be some tell as to where Jane was being held and they could go rescue her. Frost placed his hand on her shoulder "We will do everything we can, you know that. The FBI have been brought in as well. Maura maybe you shouldn't be watching this."

"I'm not leaving her." Maura pushed away his hand still unable to look away. She would stay till the end, regardless of what that end was. She could see Jane begin to come around, the detectives head moving slightly.

Jane began to stir, coughing slightly she opened her eyes. This time she was in a different room, the strong artificial light hurting her eyes. Squinting she could make out four large lamps flooding the room, as her vision adjusted she realized that she was sitting in front of a camera. She could see the red light blinking showing it was recording. Refusing to give her captor the satisfaction of seeing her filled with fear or scream she simply raised her head and sat there defiantly.

As the man in the Hoyt mask came towards Jane, Maura noted the look of fear spread across her friends face. Anyone else and the detective would have stayed strong but this was the face of her nightmares, her deepest fear. Mask or not nobody would be able hide the fear from their eyes. The man ran his fingers over Jane's cheek and held her chin up, she tried to pull away but he held her face firmly in place. Maura wanted to look away but forced herself not to move. "Detective Rizzoli, I am glad you are finally awake. Now the fun can begin."

Jane didn't answer the man but kept trying to pull away from his grasp, to look anywhere but into his mask. "What fun?" As Jane spoke Maura noted the usually confident voice was a broken and timid.

"I'm glad you asked, I thought you might like to say goodbye to your friends. Leave a message for them." He pointed to the camera, "There watching you right now." Jane went to speak but he squeezed her jaw forcing her to close her mouth. "If you want to talk though you have to pay a price. We'll do something to you then you can talk for a little bit until you can't take anymore. Or I can just kill you now."

Jane looked up to meet his eyes, "I want to talk, do what you want." He released her face, placed a piece of tape over her moth and walked away.

"We have to make sure you don't cheat Jane." He started rummaging, looking for something on a small table out of view of the camera.

"She's buying us time, he's going to torture her Frost you need to find her." Maura was begging. She new that everyone was doing everything they could but it didn't feel like enough. She prayed that the voicemail she had left earlier had been listened too and acted upon. The thought that stuck most in the doctors mind was how she couldn't survive loosing Jane. There lives were intertwined and she couldn't see how she would survive the separation.

The masked man walked back to Jane holding something in his hand that couldn't be seen by those watching the video feed; "I hope you are ready to talk because we are about to begin. This is going to hurt a lot." Letting out a laugh he swung what looked like a hammer down on to Jane's right hand. Maura could see Jane scream against the tape on her mouth as he brought the hammer down again and again. After six hits he pulled off the tape "start talking."

Jane collected her breath and tried to regain control against the horrific pain coming from her hand. After a few deep breaths and a mental strength she didn't know she possessed she started talking, her voice low and calm. She knew that what happened in this room would hurt her now but soonit would be over but for the ones watching her it would haunt them for a long time to come and she needed to try and stop that from happening. "I'll keep going as long as I can, Frost I know your doing everything you can to find me. If you don't you can't blame yourself, your a great detective and lovely man and a dear friend please don't blame yourself or change because of this." The masked man started to walk towards her with the tape, her time for this message was running out. "Everyone will need you to be your kind loving self, you have to look after Korsak for me and Frankie, keep an eye on him ok." Jane smiled to the Detective down the camera as the tape covered her mouth.

Maura moved besides Frost "Jane's right you can't blame yourself for this." Frost turned away and frantically shouted at the task force behind him to do more. Shouting at them was the only thing he could do to stop the tears from falling.

Maura watched as the masked man asked Jane if she needed to speak to anyone else, she watched as Jane nodded yes. Maura brought her hands up to cover her mouth to stifle a cry as Jane's elbow was this time struck repeatedly with the hammer. Maura could feel the tears falling down her cheeks matching those that were falling from the dark brown eyes of the detectives. Again the tape was removed.

"Maura, I know you'll be watching this." Maura's heart stopped and she walked closer to the screen. "I am so sorry I should never have said what I did and I'm glad I get this chance to tell you. You are the most important person in my life. You changed my world the moment you offered to pay for my coffee that first time I met you. You are my best friend and you make me a better person, you always made feel like I was worth something and you gave me strength." The masked man walked towards her again, Jane looked away from the camera "No please, I'm not finished." She begged but he reached to put the tape back on, before he fully managed Jane called out. "Maura I love you."

"I take it you want to keep talking." Jane nodded, ignoring the pain and concentrating on thoughts of Maura, she knew she needed to say more. He removed Jane's shoes and pulled off the detectives socks, Jane looked down at him. Maura felt Korsak's arms pull her into him to shield her from what she was about to see, but she twisted and fought to be able to see. The masked man applied the taser to the bottoms Jane's feet. The detectives entire body went rigid with pain.

As soon as he pulled the tape off Jane started talking; "Maura I have loved you in secret for years, I was never going to tell you I was just happy for you to be in my life. All I have been thinking about since I was taken is you, and I think I missed all the signs, I messed up but I think you love me too. If you do then you have to promise me, I don't want you to be alone to think about what might have been or never was. Your amazing and beautiful, I should have told you." Jane's voice was becoming urgent. Maura was physically sobbing, her hand traced over the image of Jane on the screen and she whispered that she loved her too.

"Maura I need you to Live for me, not just exist going day by day, you need to really live. Find someone who will love you and tell you everyday why they love you, have a family and I want you to be happy. Maura you need to live for me, Promise me that." Maura could feel her self nodding but deep inside she knew she wouldn't be able to move on from Jane. The man with the mask motioned that time was up, "Korsak, Frost get Maura away from where ever you are watching this, I don't want her to see. Maura I love you, Live for me please." Jane gave in to the tears and the emotion as the tape was placed over her mouth.

"Jane's right you shouldn't see anymore." Korsak attempted to guide the doctor out.

"No, No I'm staying." Maura turned and tried to stay firmly routed to the spot.

Frost walked across the room, "Maura you need to leave, you don't want to think of Jane like this. We're doing everything possible. Go to Mrs Rizzoli and Frankie, you can't see this. It'll destroy you to watch this."

"I won't leave her. Please Let me stay." Frost wrapped his strong arms round Maura, he felt the doctor collapse into them as she sobbed. Taking that as an opportunity he half carried half walked her out of the room all the time Maura crying out and calling for Jane.

He attempted to soothe her, trying to stop her from fighting against him. As he got to the room Jane's family were waiting in he passed the doctor into the open arms of Angela Rizzoli and watched as Maura stopped fighting but kept pleading to go back for Jane, "We thought it best she didn't see anymore. I promise we are trying our best."

As Mrs Rizzoli stroked the hair of the doctor trying to get her to calm down she asked Frost; "Please find my baby girl."

Maura pulled away from Angela, calling the number again, "Please you have to find her, If you love me Paddy like you say you do then you won't let Jane die. Please dad." Everyone in the room turned to look at her, "Paddy can do things the police can't, I trust him to find her."

Frost entered the op's room to see Jane looking slightly more bruised in the face and bleeding from a cut above her eye. Korsak sipping from a cup of water with shaking hands, told him "This guy is a monster and laughing why he does it. I can't just sit and watch him kill her."

As the tape was removed, Jane spat the blood from her mouth "Make sure that my family never see this, just tell them how much I love them. I don't want my ma to have watched this happen to me. I'm trusting you Korsak you gotta protect her. Make sure she finds happiness. In my desk the bottom of the draw I wrote some letters for Ma, Frankie and Maura make sure they get them. Someone's gotta look after Joe Friday too." The tape went back on.

"Can you take anymore?" the masked man asked. Jane nodded yes. "This is the last one then." This time he came at her with a scalpel. He made two incisions on Jane's neck deep enough to bleed profusely but not enough to kill her.

This time as Jane spoke her voice was anguished, unable to block out the pain "I don't blame any of you for not finding me. You did your best and I don't want anyone to blame themselves. Frost, Korsak you have to look after each other. Make sure Frankie becomes a good detective and don't let anyone hurt Maura. I love you," This time the masked man didn't have tape in his hand just the scalpel. "It's okay guys, its okay. I'm not scared for me." The masked man leaned over and started to cut Jane's throat. "I love you guys." Jane started coughing and spluttering, her body fighting against the calm in her mind to try and stay alive.

As the masked man was leaning over Jane but she could hear a noise in the background, she was certain it was gun fire, as the hope they were coming for her let her body relax she remembered Maura telling her that a healthy male could survive six minutes. She wasn't male but she was healthy. Jane struggled to slow her heart beat, remembering Maura, remembering all the yoga exercises the doctor had inflicted upon her. She was certain now that it was gun shots she could hear, she needed to buy whomever it was the time to save her. She let her mind drift from what was happening, she just concentrated on her memories of Maura. She let her eyes close.

Frost was screaming at the screen, "No Jane, NO"


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Jane mentioned the letters Korsak sent an officer to find them and take them to who they were marked for. Angela and Frankie read there's straight away, tears falling from there eyes. Maura could see Frankie clasping the letter tight and dropping his head as the grief filled him. Maura looked down at the envelope in her hands. She traced Jane's handwriting with her finger but she couldn't open it. If she opened it then it would mean she believed Jane wouldn't ever come walking through her door again.

Gun shot's echoed across the room, the masked man looked quickly around. Hearing screams and then more gun shots he moved from Jane knocking the camera over as he ran to the table to grab his gun.

"Frost quick check if that's our guys? I swear I can hear gun shots." Korsak was twisted trying to see the new image at the right angle. His heart was racing, he was certain he could see Jane breathing.

Frost was on the phone "It's not our guys there still searching the city. You hear gun shots? They can't be in the area otherwise the warning system would have gone off." Frost started looking at the warning system looking for any possible signs of gun fire.

Jane started to gulp it was getting harder to breath, she could hear the fire of what sounded like automated weapons. They were getting closer to her. Then there was nothing except footsteps running towards her.

Maura couldn't stand to wait with the others occupied by there letters she slipped out the room and ran back to op's. She pushed open the door her eye's met the sideways image of Jane tied to the chair with her throat cut. She could see the detective struggling for breath. Maura couldn't control it, she screamed the detectives name and fell to her knees.

Jane felt hands wrapping around her neck applying pressure, a blur of voices. She opened her eyes two men who were not police stood over her. One cut her free, whilst the other tore off his sleeve and wrapped it around the detectives neck. As well as the make shift bandage he kept pressure on her neck. A third man came running towards her, "quick get her to the van" and the three of them lifted her as though she weighed less than a sheet of paper and ran with her.

"What's happening?" The op's room was a mess of confusion, nobody knowing who had Jane or what was going on. Everyone frantically calling contacts and trying to get ID's on the men who had turned up to hopefully rescue the detective.

Jane was lifted into the back of the van, she could see a man sat in the back as her three rescuers climbed in. The man leaned in towards her and put pressure on her neck. "Stay with me Jane." Jane recognized him instantly, the voice alone was enough to tell her who had saved her.

"Maura." Jane whispered the name so quietly only Paddy could hear. The older man nodded as he carefully kept pressure on her neck and stroked her hair reassuring her it would be okay. One of the men pulled her arm close to him, rolling her sleeve up.

Jane went to pull her arm away "Shhsh now, he's helping he was an army medic. He's going to help just hold on." Paddy kept talking to her as the van drove at threatening speeds. Jane felt a sharp prick in her arm and a shout for someone to hold the IV bag. He then started applying more bandages around Jane's neck. The van jolted and Jane screamed out as best she could as her arm crashed against the van floor. The medic took hold of her broken and deformed arm and started fashioning a sling out of some bandages from his kit bag.

Maura's phone was ringing, she wanted to ignore it but she had to hope it was Paddy. "Hello." Her voice was shaking.

Paddy held Jane's hand tight as her eyes attempted to take in everything that was happening. "Maura, we have her. Get to the hospital. We are two minutes out."

Maura turned to run out the door; "Jane's going to be at the hospital, we need to go." No one knew what was going on but they trusted the doctor, too relieved to question her further. Frost called out for Korsak and Maura to leave, that he would meet them there with Angela and Frankie.

The van screeched to a holt outside the hospital one of the men climbed out and ran into the emergency room. "We need help out here, It's a cop. Quick she needs help." Doctors and nurses ran with the man. Paddy let go of Jane's hand and disappeared out the side door just as the doctors arrived. The man who had been treating her spoke quickly and efficiently informing them of Jane's injuries. As they wheeled her into hospital on a gurney he called out "It's Detective Jane Rizzoli Boston Homicide." As they wheeled her in to the hospital Jane lost the fight to keep her eyes open. All the noise faded away.

Korsak and Maura pulled up at the hospital, the doctor didn't even wait for the old detective to stop the car she was out and running. Before she knew it she was hammering on the receptionists desk. "Jane Rizzoli where is she."

"Mam, you need to calm down. Detective Rizzoli is in Trauma room 1." Maura turned and ran down the corridor. "Wait you can't go there." Maura pushed through the room and watched as the doctors held the paddles down on to Jane's chest. She slid down the wall as the flat line continued to beep. Again they charged the paddles and Maura watched as Jane's body lifted up off the bed and fell back down. Jane's arm fell lifelessly down to the side of the bed.

Maura called out Jane's name as they charged the paddles again, this time as Jane's body fell and Maura called the Detectives name again the machines beeped, a spike appeared on the flatline. Maura pushed her self off the floor and ran across the room taking hold of Jane's limp arm and squeezing her hand tight. As the doctors started working to keep Jane stable Maura whispered into the Detectives ear "Now its your turn to live for me." She kissed Jane's cheeks and kept hold of the detectives fingers until the very last second as they wheeled her out the trauma room and to theater.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura stood in the empty trauma room surrounded by pools of blood, gauze pads and needles. The evidence of the fight that had ensued to keep Jane alive. Maura had never felt so helpless, it was as if the world was in fast forward but she was stuck in slow motion. As she walked to the theater observatory every step felt like a battle. She could hear people talking to her but was unable to take in the words, she walked past them all. Showing her ID she walked into the observatory and watched as Jane lay on the table, two surgeons standing over. She let her forehead rest against the cool glass, breathing slowly as she watched the third round for the battle of Jane's life started.

The minutes turned into hours but never once did Maura move away from the glass window. She alternated between pacing the small room or watching with her hand resting against the glass. Twice she had felt her heart stop as Jane crashed on the table, flat lining again but each time they managed to bring her back. Eventually as Jane stabilized from the injuries caused by the beatings and the slit throat a second set of surgeons took over and started working on the detectives hand. More than six hours passed, a nurse brought Maura some coffee and tried to get her to leave but the doctor wouldn't she had been forced to leave Jane once before and this was the result she felt like she always had to be there now to look over Jane.

The surgeon walked to the intercom and Maura was filled with relief as he told her they were finished, Jane appeared stable and would be taken to recovery. Maura left the tiny box room and found everyone sat in the waiting room, as she approached she could feel eight sets of eyes on her; "It went well, There taking Jane to recovery but from the initial signs everything looks good." She smiled with relief as she felt Mrs Rizzoli's arms wrap around her.

Maura left to speak to the surgeons properly and to find out exactly what Jane needed for recovery. After calling several specialist's for their opinions she found herself leaning against the doorway of Jane's room watching as the Detective lay safely in her hospital bed, still sedated Maura could see the peaceful look on Jane's face. Frankie and Angela sat at Jane's beside where they belonged, feeling like an intruder Maura slipped silently into the chair in the corner. Technically she had no right to be there, immediate family only but she couldn't just wait outside. The doctors came in to check on Jane, not that Maura let more than a minute go by without checking the ob's on the machines. Frankie and Angela were persuaded to go home and get some rest, that Jane wouldn't wake up until the morning. Nobody attempted to tell Maura to do the same, the look on the M.E's face was enough to let them know she was going no where. As soon as the bedside seats became vacant Maura moved to Jane's side. Sure that she was alone, all except the police officer guarding Jane's room she leaned over and placed a kiss on the Detectives lips. Then she softly placed a kiss on each of bruises and above all the cuts that covered the usually beautiful face of Jane Rizzoli. Maura looked at Jane's arms that resembled something out of a Terminator movie with all the metal work holding the crushed bones into to place. Sitting in the still warm chair Maura took hold of Jane's good hand. "You went through all that just to let me know you loved me. I'm so sorry Jane." She kissed the Detectives cheek and then the back of the hand careful not to pull on the I.V.

Maura opened her eyes realizing that she had fallen asleep holding Jane's hand and her head resting against the edge of the bed. The noise from her phone disrupting her from the much needed sleep. Reluctantly letting go of Jane's hand she moved to her handbag and pulled out her phone, Jane's letter coming out with it. "Dr Isles speaking." She had expected it to be the precinct calling her but it wasn't. Maura moved back to Jane's bed and slipped the letter into her hand, she placed a kiss on her forehead; "I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay with me, please."

Maura headed outside fearful that with every step she took away from Jane, the detective might leave her. As she followed the directions she was given on the phone and headed round the corner she spotted Paddy leaning against the wall. She had never done it before but she opened her arms wide and hugged him tightly "Thank you, dad." Usually the thought of calling Paddy her father felt so alien but everything was different now. The world that Maura knew had changed, things she thought mattered seemed insignificant.

Paddy kissed his daughter cheek, unable to explain how hearing those words coming from his daughters lips felt like all he needed in this cruel hard life. "I just needed to check you were all right? I can't stay long."

"I will be when Jane wakes up. I don't think I can ever repay you for what you did. Thank you for finding her." Maura held her fathers hand tight, the way she should have done when she was little.

"You just did. I would do anything for you. One of my men gave all the information on how we found her to Detective Korsak earlier. I remember him from the old days and know he'll do right by it." Paddy squeezed his daughters hand.

"How did you find her? I know how you feel about police, specially Jane considering she shot you. Thank you for finding her." Maura didn't realize she had started to cry until Paddy wiped the tears away.

"Ask any father how you ignore the desperate pleas of a child you love more than life." He pulled Maura in for a hug, "It didn't matter how I felt about her, just that she mattered enough for you to ask and trust me." He kissed the top of his daughters head. "I need to go before someone spots me."

Maura returned to the room, took her place at Jane's side and slipped her hand back into the detective's enjoying the feel of how perfect they fitted together. Placing a small kiss on Jane's cheek she was surprised to hear the now even huskier voice of Jane Rizzoli "You didn't open the letter." Maura now spotted the letter no longer under Jane's hand where she had left it but resting on the Detectives chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura sat back in the chair holding on to Jane's letter. The detective had fallen back into a deep sleep after being checked out by the Doctors, before her eyes closed she had insisted that Maura read the letter. As Jane drifted off to sleep Maura kissed her softly and promised to be waiting when she woke up.

Maura traced her fingers over the envelope and began to rip it open.

_Dear Maura, _

_If your reading this then it means something has happened to me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what you are about to read because I'm awful with words. Maybe this is a selfish way to do things, I don't know but I struggle with the sharing of feelings thing and this is the only way I can think of how to do this. _

_The moment I met you I knew you would change my life but it wasn't until now that I fully understand just how much. When you are around it feel's like it's all right to just be me. That I was enough and didn't have to put on a show. I shut my heart off to make sure that I couldn't be hurt but straight away you began to warm it and break the ice away._

_We live in a world full of darkness and pain. It's easy to forget that there is beauty in the world except when your around because you are the biggest reminder of what is good, what is beautiful and why it is worth fighting on every day. You Maura Isles are more beautiful and special than anyone I have ever met. Even the smallest connection to you makes the day brighter and my life happier. _

_When Hoyt happened and I became broken and damaged, I didn't want anyone to see me or be that close to me. I was ashamed to be seen as weak, by pushing you away I thought I was protecting you. You never gave up, you kept pushing and you pushed your way in. You saved me, every day the sweetest of your smiles and the sound of your voice gave me hope and breathed new life into me. You keep going. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me. _

_I sat watching you today, after the worst of days and the pain just seemed to fade away. Do you know that every time you look at me I can't help but smile? Do you know that every time I see you I get butterflies in my stomach? _

_Maura I am so in love with you. If I think about it then I fell in love with you the moment you offered to pay for my coffee. You didn't even know me and yet the amazing, beautiful and kindness of your heart shone so bright. I think you are the most incredible person I have ever met and knowing you has made me a better person. You bring out the best in, make me someone I am no longer ashamed of being. Having you in my life, nothing else matters but that. I could hope for you to love me but that might not be true. If I'm still alive and your reading this I hope me telling you I love you won't make us fall apart. I don't think there are enough words to describe how much I need you in my life. I need you as my best friend if nothing more is possible. _

_Maura I wish you could know how special and how beautiful you are. I need you to believe in yourself and have the confidence to open your heart to everyone. Someone will love you the way you deserve to be loved. They will make you feel special, safe and happy and you will understand that with them by your side you can do anything. I know this is true because its what you make me feel every second of every day. _

_I love you and I need you to be happy. Please forgive me if I have left you or if I have hurt you. Leaving you is the last thing I would ever want to do. Know that whenever I am in trouble I picture your beautiful face and you give me peace in my heart. _

_Maura be strong and brave for me. Whatever has happened none of this is your fault and you are not to blame the only thing you are responsible for is; making my heart beat when I long believed it to have stopped, for making me the best version of myself and for showing me what life can be like when you have someone to love. _

_I hate to see the sadness in your eyes and the pain your family causes you. If I could I would take it all away but all I can do is try to shelter you from that pain. If I'm still with you then trust me when I say that every day I will make sure nobody hurts you and that you never feel alone. If I'm gone then please believe how sorry I am but that I know my mom will always make you feel like her daughter, if I'm not there then a Rizzoli surrogate mother is the best I can do. I'm sorry. _

_My family is you and my family is yours. _

_I'm realizing now that everything I feel for you and the incredible things you have done for me can't be written. There are not enough words to describe how amazing you are. Just know that you have changed my life for the better. _

_You are with me always. _

_Jane xx_

_PS: You have always been the strongest one of us and I am sorry you have to be strong yet again because of me. Forgive me. _

Maura placed the letter to her heart and wiped away the tears that had fallen. Three time's she had read the letter and each time it had melted her heart. The thought of losing Jane was so raw that the thought of life after was inconceivable. What hurt more was that Jane didn't believe Maura would love her back. Understanding how Jane felt about her was enlightening and made her cherish the Detective laying in the hospital bed even more. Maura leaned over and stroked the brunette hair burying her head into the soft curls she cried quietly making sure not to wake Jane. Maura felt a cold hand brush over her cheek, pulling up slightly she looked into the deep chocolate orbs staring back at her.

"You read the letter?" Jane broke eye contact and glanced across to the empty chair with the letter resting upon it. Her voice slightly groggy.

Maura nodded and took hold of Jane's hand covering it with her own and trying to warm it. "I love you more than you can imagine. I never want to lose you Jane. Please don't leave me ever again."

Jane attempted to sit up in the bed, but only managed to cough. Maura pushed her back down slightly but adjusted the pillows to prop Jane's head up a little more. "Maur, You have to believe me I never intended to leave you this time. I came back to you, for you." Jane felt her heart skip a beat as Maura leaned over her and pushed their lips together and then carefully pushed her tongue between Jane's parting lips. Jane snaked her hand into Maura's hair and pulled the Doctor in closer not wanting them to part.

Hearing the beeps on Jane's heart rate monitor become elevated Maura broke away from the kiss. Jane painfully moved herself over in the bed creating a space to allow Maura onto the bed. As the Doctor lifted Jane's good arm up and on to her thigh she curled herself into the Detectives body and let her cheek rest against Jane's.

Maura was surprised to hear the Detective laugh. It was a sound hours ago she thought she would never hear again. She never knew the sound of laughter would make her heart swell and enchant her. The laughter reminded her of just how strong and incredible the woman laying besides her really was. Jane finally spoke "Is this your way of telling me you want to sleep with me?"

Maura's memory flashed back to the first time Jane had said those words to her. Wishing that she had said yes that night but instead laughing it off. Maura finally answered truthfully now. "Yes it is. When your better I will look forward to our sleepovers."

Jane turned her head to look into Maura's eyes and let their lips connect again, the kiss was slightly more urgent than the first, Maura let her hands travel over Jane's cheek and down her collar bone softly caressing the cool skin. As their lips parted and Maura continued to caress Jane's exposed skin she could see the Detectives eyes become heavy as the feeling of safety and contentment washed over her. Maura kissed Jane's forehead, "Shh close your eye's, rest now." Maura watched as Jane fell asleep and soon she found herself drifting off overcome with the relief that Jane had come back for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane groggily started to come round from her latest nap, it seemed like all the years of lost sleep was now being caught up on. Before her eye's even opened she tried to reach out for Maura, unable to feel her besides her she called out; "Maura" and looked around the room. Her eyes fully focused and she wished she had stayed asleep because her mother appeared within inches of her face.

"Morning Honey" Angela instantly started fluffing Jane's pillow and smoothing down the detectives unruly hair. "I'm so relieved that your okay." She started fussing some more.

"Ma, get off. I'm fine, really stop fussing." Jane attempted to pull herself out of her mother's reach but the effort caused her to groan in pain. "Where did Maura go?"

"Oh Janie your voice, it's so gruff. That'll heal wont it? No, man's going to want you if you speak like that." Angela offered her daughter the cup and straw from the bedsides table.

"Really? I Had my throat cut and your worried about my dating prowess! Ma, Where's Maura?"

"I'm sorry, you just need someone to look after you and protect you. Like a good husband would." Angela finally settled back into the seat besides the bed. "Maura had to go into work honey, but she said when she was done she'll be back. She's didn't seem to want to leave you." Angela noted how her daughter finally seemed to relax into the pillow and gave a small smile at the mention of Maura.

Maura stood in the morgue and looked at the bodies laid out before her, only once before had she ever really been happy to hear that somebody was dead and that honor belonged to Hoyt. Everyone else she always wondered what could have been done to change the events that lead to them laying on her table. These men had hurt the one true thing that mattered in her life. Jane was everything to her and they wanted to take her away, that meant she felt nothing but contempt for these men. She had wanted to pass the work to somebody else but realized that it may not just be these men out there to get Jane. By working she could find the missing answers, she could find out if anyone else was after Jane. It was the only way she could think of to protect Jane, so she had kissed the sleeping detective and reluctantly headed home and then to the precinct. Maura worked quick and effectively so that she was ready to head back to the hospital by late afternoon.

Jane had on numerous occasions attempted to get her mother to leave, insisting that she was on the mend and safe. The only respite she got was when she had been wheeled off for a shower and tests. As much as she loved her mother, any more than a couple of hours was to much. Angela was in the midst of another lecture for why being a police officer was not what Jane should be doing anymore. Before Jane could reply that it was the only thing she had ever been good at she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Maura decided that Jane need some of her clothes and belongings, entering the detectives apartment felt different this time. She wasn't trying to prove that something had happened to Jane, this time the woman she loved was safe and it gave her an opportunity to notice things for the first time. Maura walked to the magazine rack and spotted that amongst the sports and gun magazines there were several science journals and magazines that Maura had subscriptions too and they all had pages turned down. She pulled some out and placed them in her bag. Moving along to the bedroom she stopped as the pictures on the fridge caught her eye, they were all of her and Jane together. She had never noticed before but every photo whether; it was a Rizzoli family shot or of the Boston Homicide Baseball team all had Jane and Maura next to each other, usually with arms wrapped round each other and large smiles on faces. Maura ran her finger over Jane's smiling face as she pulled a couple pictures off and added them to the bag. Moving into the bedroom she started sorting Jane out some clothes for the hospital and again noticed how much of her stuff was layered in between the detectives. As she pulled Jane's favorite jersey off the coat hanger she smiled as happy memories came flooding back to her. Locking the flat Maura smiled. The trip had made her understand that long before either woman was willing to except it they had become a couple, from the photographic evidence a very happy couple.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Jane was more than surprised to see the FBI agent but then as he walked towards her and leaned in to kiss her cheek she realized that it was a Hoyt related incident and her ex-boyfriend always showed up when the serial killer was mentioned.

Angela happy to leave the would be suitor with her daughter made a hasty excuse to leave the pair alone. Gabriel sat down in the now empty chair and went to reach out for Jane's hand but she moved it out of reach. "I guess I deserve that, I just wanted to see how you were doing? I heard what happened and was assigned the case."

Jane who was now sitting up in bed attempted to pull the sheets up to cover herself suddenly feeling quite exposed but the the extensive metal work in her arm prevented any movement, so she decided to just give him a scathing look. "You shouldn't be here Gabriel. I don't want you here. I nearly lost Maura because of you. She hated me for weeks." Jane was on strong pain killers but she was still one of the very best detectives and noticed instantly that Gabriel looked away when she mentioned Maura, he waited a little too long to answer her so she beat him to it. "Maura? That's why your here. God you are unbelievable."

"Paddy's on the run and then suddenly some sort of special op team comes in and rescues you but no agency has any details of them." Gabriel was now standing and pointing his finger.

Jane leaned forward and started to shout back at him her temper raging. "That 'team' was the only difference between you seeing me here or being at my funeral. You are an actual douche, you know that. I would have died do you think I give a shit if it was police, FBI or criminals that saved me?"

"That's not the point Jane. I'm glad your alive but as an FBI agent I can't ignore this coincidence." He tried to reach out and touch her arm wanting to comfort her.

Gabriel's back was blocking the view from the door, but Maura knew instantly who it was with the poorly tailored suit and the less than fashionable hair cut. She had also been told at the station that the FBI would be looking into what had happened. As she closed the door Maura felt a pang of jealousy at seeing Gabriel leaning over Jane. "Jane?" Maura had hoped to sound more confident than she did.

Gabriel stepped aside letting Jane be seen by the doctor, when Maura walked in the room Jane felt as if the anger was subsiding, she couldn't help but beam at the doctor. The smile was an involuntary action. "Hay you, Gabriel was just leaving." Jane held out her hand hoping that the doctor would come and be by her side. Maura picked up the cue and pushed passed Gabriel, dropping the duffel bag she took Jane's hand and then leaned to place a small kiss on the Detectives lips and whispered hi.

Gabriel attempted to look discreet as he gawped at the more than friendly greeting Maura had just delivered. When the pair parted he awkwardly told Jane that he would need to speak with her again. "Jane I'm glad your going to be fine. We can continue this later."

"Gabriel don't come back, please." Jane knew he would understand what she was asking. He didn't answer, instead he just turned and left.

Alone in the room Maura leaned in to kiss Jane. The kiss was explosive and passionate both trying to gain control of each others lips. Pulling apart Jane smiled as she looked into the doctors eyes. "I don't think I could ever get bored of kissing you." Jane brushed her thumb over Maura's cheek. "Gabriel was just here because he's hoping to get some sort of credit for this case. It wasn't personal, well that's what he said at first but it was really all about the case. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I...How did you know I felt jealous?" Maura perched on the edge of the bed and held Jane's hand.

"Just a guess" Maura raised her eyebrows and gave Jane the look that she could never deny; "I normally feel jealous if I see you with anyone that's not me. Plus, obviously Gabriel is one of your least favorite people in the world."

"Jane Rizzoli, jealous? I would never believe that!" Maura pulled up the duffel bag and started unloading the things she brought.

"And now you finally get funny!" Jane moved the photo's around looking at the smiling faces and she lingered over the one of her half carrying half falling over Maura as they both laughed. "I loved this day."

"Me too, I loved you." Jane smiled at the simple statement. "I always thought things would change if I told you that I loved you but then when I was going round your flat getting things for you it dawned on me that for years we have been in a relationship in every way except sexual pleasure experiences."

"Maura!" Jane cringed, "We have to work on how you phrase things! But your right. No body ever stood a chance because you were already everything I ever needed. Now there's extra bits too." Jane tried to look seductive but the hospital gown wasn't helping her case.

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane pushing her back into the pillow, she let her hands run up over Jane's breasts and then pulled the tie to the hospital gown, as it slipped down she let her hands travel over the smooth skin, massaging Jane's breast. As the kissing continued Maura could feel Jane moaning from the pleasure that was being created. Maura was also becoming turned on and knew that a hospital bed was no place for their first time, before she lost the ability to be able to stop she pulled away from Jane. Before the detective realized what was happening she felt the Jersey being pulled over her head and then Maura carefully pulling her arms through the holes. Maura couldn't resist the pouting look that Jane was giving her so leaned in, "I'm sorry for that. Maybe it will give you a bigger incentive to get better quicker." Maura went in for one more kiss.

As Jane attempted to get her own back, feeling extremely turned on she reached down and whilst Maura was kissing her she let her hand push in between Maura's thighs. Before she could fully get her own back the pair were broken apart by Angela calling out as she attempted to open the door. "Jane, Honey, I got us dinner. Some for you too Gabriel."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. More please! Hope you like it. **

Hearing her mothers voice Jane maneuvered her hand up to Maura's hip and the doctor reluctantly broke off the kiss pulling her hands from Jane's hair down to the jersey. Eyes locked together and sheepish grins on their faces the pair controlled themselves and attempted to look innocent. "Oh has Gabriel gone, I was hoping he would stay for dinner." Angela seemed oblivious to what her daughter had been doing the moment she walked in the room, the only thing that concerned her was that yet another suitable man who had the ability to protect her daughter from all the deranged serial killers that seemed to radiate towards her was gone.

"No ma, Gabriel wouldn't have been invited to stay for dinner. Maura will though." Jane turned to look longingly at Maura "Please, will you stay." Her brown eyes searching the doctors face for a promise that she would stay. Jane knew she was safe in the hospital but having Maura by her side was the only thing that stopped the surge of fear every time a door opened or a shadow spread across the room.

"Of course I will stay." Maura could read Jane easier than any book. She knew what every eyebrow raise or furrowed brow meant. Jane rarely said please, and the look that accompanied it meant that she was scared. She would never admit it but Maura knew. "I wasn't planning on being anywhere else. Someone needs to make sure you stay out of trouble." Maura went to move the contents of the bag out the way to allow Angela to sit next to her daughter before she moved Jane reached out for her hand and let their fingers connect.

The three woman sat and ate, Angela sitting next to Jane and insisting on cutting up her daughter's food. At first Jane had insisted that she could manage but then when she couldn't spoon up the remaining food she had to admit defeat. Maura had risen in her chair to go to her but Angela was already there and in mummy mode fussing over her daughter. Jane offered an apologetic smile to Maura, if she had her choice it would just be the two of them but she couldn't kick her mum out. The woman had been convinced her daughter was dead, putting up with a little over bearing mother time was the least she could do.

Eventually when the meal was done and the conversation flowed easily everyone talking about anything rather that what had happened Jane noticed that her mother was drifting off in the chair. "Mum? You should go home and get some rest." There was no argument Angela kissed her daughter goodnight and left for the night.

Before the door had fully shut Maura was across the room and leaning in to kiss Jane. Jane scooted over in the bed and Maura slotted herself into the space resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder their hands locking together. "So how was work." Jane knew they needed to talk about what had happened. The subject had not even been mentioned but now there were things that needed to be talked about.

"The autopsies were fairly standard, all the men died from the gun shot wounds, the lab is processing some trace fibre and Frost is working on identifying them and the video link."

"I was surprised Frost hadn't been in?" Jane twisted slightly wanting to feel more of Maura against her.

"He was here, both him and Korsak were. Right until we knew you would be okay. Then they went back to work and haven't stopped since. I don't think they know what to say Jane, they couldn't find you and they feel responsible."

"That's crazy it wasn't there fault."

"No but you always blame yourself when there was nothing you could have done and that's for people you don't even know. They both love you Jane." Maura buried her face into Jane hiding the fact that her eyes were filling with tears. "Watching from a screen as you were nearly killed, we all thought you were dead Jane. No matter what Frost did we couldn't find you or trace the location. No body had any idea what to do."

Jane stroked Maura's hair and placed kisses into the golden locks "Maura I didn't want you to see me like that, I'm sorry I just needed you to know how I felt and what I needed you to do. I should have just told you to leave straight away. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

Maura looked up, tears streaming back down her face "I went back, they made me leave but I couldn't not be there. I needed to see you. I love you and I'm glad you told me. I just wish it hadn't of taken all of this." Maura kissed Jane and felt Jane's own tears against her face. As they broke apart Maura used her thumb to wipe them away. "I had never been glad of Paddy being who he was until now. I had hated him, wanted to unlearn everything I knew about him. Now, I am so grateful to him. Despite everything he has ever done, he saved you when nobody else could."

Jane moved her arm so she was holding Maura close to her, pulling the doctor in to an embrace. "I will always be in debt to Paddy. He saved me in more ways than one. In the van he held my throat tight and made me believe that I wouldn't die. He found me and rescued me and he gave me you. You wouldn't be the person I love without Paddy. Your determination, your compassion, your strength it all comes from him. When I was laying on the floor of the van and looked into his eye's I could see you so easily." Jane could feel Maura sobbing into her shoulder, "Being Paddy Doyle's daughter isn't a bad thing Maura. He might have gone about it in the wrong way but he protects people who have no voice and he fights for them. Just like you do."

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and knew what she meant, wiping her eyes she sighed "I know what you are trying to say, Thank you. Jane I love you and I would have done anything to have saved you."

"I know you would have, I owe you everything Maura. I never want to fight with you again Maura, I was jealous and stupid with all those things I said. I didn't want you to be with anyone but me and I was too scared to tell you. I am so sorry Maura."

Maura caressed Jane's cheek "It's my fault, I had no interest in him. I wanted to make you jealous I wanted you to fight for me. I could have never imagined that it would have turned out like this. All of this is my fault Jane."

Jane leant her head against Maura and kissed her cheek. "None of this is your fault. They would have got me no matter what and us not being together when they took me it meant you stayed safe. Do you understand Maura that reporter would have done anything to get information if you had dated him or not. Those men would have taken me no matter what. Now all of that is over and we have each other because of it. Will you stay with me again tonight, I don't want to be without you ever again."

"If they let me I will." Maura didn't know what else to say because she knew Jane was right but she still felt responsible. She pulled the discarded blanket over her legs and reclined the bed. Jane kept her arm wrapped around her shoulder she lay back and let her hand rest on Jane's stomach. Both woman closed their eyes hoping no body would break them apart.

Sleep came easy for both woman, neither moved. A nurse came into check on Jane and offer pain relief but she could see there was no need. The detective looked peaceful with a small smile on her face as she slept but rules were rules so the nurse moved across ready to wake the woman curled up beneath the blanket. Realizing who the woman was the nurse decided better of it, she had heard of how Doctor Isles had threatened the lively hoods of anyone who tried to keep her away from Jane Rizzoli and considering she owned over half the hospital it was a risk she was not willing to take. Instead she left the doctor tucked into the arm of the detective, her head resting on Jane's chest and her hand tangled in the long brown hair.

Maura could feel fingers running up and down her skin, goosebumps following each touch. Jane had been awake for hours just watching Maura but now she needed to touch her. She had started with brushing a curl away and then traced her fingers over Maura's soft full lips. As the temptation grew and she began letting her hands travel over Maura's arms and then under the doctors clothes. Jane noticed the reaction her touch had on the woman in her arms. She started to get bolder with her touches pushing Maura's bra aside. Maura now wide awake but not wanting to open her eyes was betrayed by the moan of arousal that escaped her lips. Jane maneuvered herself so that she could continue her assault on Maura's skin as her hand pushed down past the waist band of Maura's trousers. Maura too aroused to stop it let her legs spread to allow Jane's hand further access. She began to let her hands work over Jane's skin and began kissing the detectives neck. Maura's hand travelled over Jane's bare legs and underneath the edge of the jersey, as her hand pushed Jane's thighs apart feeling the heat Maura's eyes shot open as Jane pushed asides the French knickers that had been blocking her entrance. Jane pulled Maura on top of her and connected their lips in a fierce and passionate embrace only letting their lips part when they cried out each others names and collapsed back into the bed. Maura was almost panting as she ran her hands through her hair, Jane could see that Maura was about to speak but quickly silenced her with a kiss. "Don't explain what happened with science, just say oh my god that was amazing." Jane was grinning ear to ear. "I bet you never thought that you would do that in a hospital bed."

"I don't think god had anything to do with it Jane but it was incredible." Maura climbed off the bed and kissed Jane a little fiercer than there previous kisses; "We are doing that more often, hopefully in a more romantic setting. I have to go to work now."

As Maura left the room Jane called out that she loved her, Maura turned and blew Jane back a kiss "Oh, I have thought about it a lot! Every time you have ended up in hospital I have thought about it and wanted to do that. You Jane Rizzoli make it impossible not to think about having sex." Jane lay back into her pillows and breathed a sigh of happiness. She didn't think that she would ever believe that Maura Isles loved her and had just given her the best orgasm in her entire life.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura sat crossed legged at the end of Jane's bed she couldn't help but study the brunettes face as she concentrated on filling out the forms for her hospital release. It had been three weeks since she was brought in and now four days after a final set of operations on her arm they were allowing her to leave. Maura had taken the day off work and arrived early in preparation to take Jane back to hers. "Jane I was thinking when you come and stay with me to recover, maybe it could become permanent?"

Jane looked up from the paperwork and pushed the tray out of the way rolling forwards on to her knees she scooted down to the end of the bed, kneeling face to face with Maura. "Are you asking if I want to move in with you?" Maura nodded in reply suddenly worried that she had asked for more than Jane was ready to give. Jane took hold of Maura's hand "I think I would love to. The nights that you haven't been able to stay with me I have hated. I don't want to fall asleep in a bed without you in it ever again."

Maura leaned in and gave Jane a kiss "I'm glad because I already moved some of your things in to mine."

"Confident, much?!" Jane kissed Maura biting on the doctor's bottom lip. "As long as you have the bedroom sat up then I don't need anything else."

The pair sat waiting for the doctor to come and discharge Jane when Angela walked into the room pushing a hospital wheel chair; "I've come to take you home sweetie."

"Ma, I told you I'm going home with Maura. It'll be easier for me to stay with her." Jane felt like hitting her head against a brick wall.

"Really Mrs Rizzoli it's no trouble for Jane to stay with me." Maura added in the vain hope that one of the most stubborn women in the world would change her mind.

"I suppose that makes sense, I can just stay in the guest house and look after Jane if she has your spare room. That's a much better idea than me staying on Jane's old lumpy couch. That apartment is so small. I don't know how you stand it Jane."

Jane looked at Maura and pulled an awkward looking face, in reality both women had been naïve as to how easy it would be convincing Angela to just let Maura look after her. "Ma. Its time that you move out of Maura's. It was never meant to be permanent."

Maura could see that Angela had a look of pain on her face; as usual Jane had taken the path of bluntness over tact. "What I think Jane is trying to say is that we both think that you might be happier with a space that is completely your own. So Jane would move in with me and you could have Jane's apartment. I am more than happy to have someone come in and decorate it so it is more appealing."

Jane gave Maura a little shove with her plaster casted arm "My flat is perfectly appealing." Maura just gave Jane the look not justifying the statement with a response. "Maura is right Ma, Situations have changed and this is the best solution, it would mean you could date whoever you wanted and not be caught out."

"That doesn't bother me; no I will stay in the guest house and look after you. It won't be forever that you are staying at Maura's." Angela began packing up the last of Jane's things.

Maura slipped her hand back into Jane's to try and calm the detective who had started making noises of frustration and waving her arms about. Maura let her hand touch Jane's cheek and placed a kiss on the detective's lips whilst Angela's back was turned. Jane interlocked their fingers and squeezed tight; "It will be forever that I stay at Maura's mom."

Angela stopped what she was doing and looked at the two women; she could see they were holding hands and knew what was coming. She had always expected it but never wanted it, she was happy for Maura to be a part of their family, to love Jane without being with her but this was not what she had planned for her daughter. "Mrs Rizzoli I have loved Jane for a very long time and after what happened we decided not to waist anymore time."

Angela stood there looking gobsmacked all words failing her. "Mom I love her so much, I never expected to be with a women but it doesn't matter. I love everything about her. All the little things that nobody notices I love the most, her quirks are what I find most endearing and I can't imagine spending a moment of my life without her. I know that I can't live without her because the reason I live is for her. Mom everything you always say I should look for and how I should be loved the person that does all that is Maura."

"You really feel like that." Maura had never been so important to someone that she was there reason for living.

"Yes Maura, I love you and I live for you. I told you I came back to you." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and kissed her cheek. She didn't care that Angela was in the room.

"Angela I'm sorry if you feel like I have betrayed your trust but me and Jane want to move into together and we are going to be together."

Angela walked over and hugged her daughter and then Maura. "I should just be great full that you're alive Jane anything else doesn't really matter at the moment."

Jane went to argue but Maura told her to leave it. They explained that Frankie would help swap all the things over later and Maura insisted Angela take with her anything she wanted from the guest house. Finally the doctor came to discharge Jane, as hospital policy Jane stepped into the wheelchair and was pushed out by Maura. Angela had reached out to try and push the chair but had been beaten to it, as they left the hospital Angela trailed behind staring daggers at Maura. If looks could kill Maura would have needed the emergency room.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane had insisted after weeks of hospital food that Maura was to stop at her favorite burger place, sitting in the car between mouthfuls of burger Jane was ranting about her mother. "I don't know how I was expecting it to be but I never thought she would act like that. I mean she loves you, half the time I think she prefers you to me so I don't get why she was annoyed about us being together."

Maura had been thinking about it too. Angela was important to her and she hated the thought of having broken the relationship. "Hopefully it was just shock, we sprung a lot on her at once. Maybe when she can process it all she won't hate me quite as much."

Jane dropped her chips back in to the container, wiping the grease on her jeans she took Maura's hand "My mom could never hate you."

"You didn't see the look she gave me when I pushed you out of the hospital. If your family don't approve of us Jane will it change things for you?" Maura looked down worried about the answer she was about to get.

Jane twisted in her seat to look at Maura, lifting the doctors chin; "Nothing could change how I feel about you. I will talk to my mom, but you have nothing to worry about. You can't get rid of me that easily." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura softly attempting to reassure her.

Pulling up at the house they could see Angela's car in the drive way, Jane knocked on the guest houses door. There was no answer but she could hear the TV blaring away and knew her mother would be watching some trashy talk show. Jane let herself in and sat besides her mother on the sofa. "I did knock but I guess you didn't hear me." Jane reached over taking the remote and muting the show. "We need to talk about what happened in the hospital Ma."

"I'm sorry for how I reacted but I just don't understand it Jane." Angela was embarrassed about how she had behaved but she also blamed Jane for the way she had told her.

"What don't you understand? I Love Maura, have done since the day I met her and she feels the same." Jane was trying to remain calm and understanding, something she wasn't particularly good at.

"I always knew you loved Maura but I thought it was as a sister type thing not that you were a lesbian. My daughter a lesbian, what are they going to say at church. What about the all the boyfriends you had, what about Casey? Gabriel or Frost even."

"Frost. Really? You could see me in love and married to Frost? Ma be serious. Nobody is going to care at church and if they do they aren't worth the effort of bothering about" Maura had positioned her self listening at the doorway in case Jane had needed some help, she was intrigued to how Jane would explain what they now had. "I never said I was a lesbian Ma, I don't go around and look at other women. I don't like girls, I love a girl. Just one. Maura and it only ever has been Maura and only ever will be her. The men I had in my life they were just getting me ready so I appreciate every second I get to spend with Maura. When I'm with her I know how love should be."

"Your both from two different world's Jane. You work as friends, but Maura is from a world a plumbers daughter can't fit into. At first everything will be fine and happy but then money come's into it and arguments happen. What happens if you break up. Those weeks you weren't speaking after you shot Paddy you both fell apart, I can't see that happen to either of you if you break up."

"You don't seem to understand. Maura completes me, its like we are two separate parts of the same person. I know that we aren't going to break up, I'm never planning to leave her. It will work the same way as our friendship does. We both step into each others lives and do the best we can, then we live happily in our own world where the fact that she is some sort of high society princess and I am just a cop from a blue collar family doesn't matter. All that matters is that she makes me happy and I love everything about her."

Before Angela could reply Maura stepped in from the doorway "Mrs Rizzoli, Having nearly lost Jane I can honestly tell you that nothing could make me leave her. I would do anything for her. I have seen what my life is like without her in it and I have no intention of ever making that a reality. I know that you think I am not good enough for Jane. You want someone to protect her and keep her safe. I will do that, I promise. Jane loves you so much and so do I. We both need you to be okay with this, please."

Jane had been unable to take her eyes of Maura, she was stunned, how could Maura not think she was good enough for her. If anything it was the other way round. Maura walked over and perched on the armrest of the sofa resting her hands lovingly on Jane's shoulders. Both women turned to look at Angela finally noticing the streams of tears cascading down her face. "If you want me to be happy Ma, then you need to accept that me and Maura are more than just friends now. Maura has been a part of our lives for so long that its not going to be like anything has changed. Please I love her and I need you to be okay with that."

Angela now sobbing; "I'm so sorry, of course I want you to be happy." Angela opened her arms wide for a hug. "Jane I don't think I have ever heard you talk about your emotions like that or say so many words in one go, if Maura can make you all sensitive and caring like that how can I not be all right with this. I'm sorry you two."

They started to pack up Angela's things in the guest house ready for Frankie to come and collect. As Angela put the childhood pictures into a box she started laughing, both Jane and Maura had stopped what they were doing and walked over to her. Showing a picture of Jane kitted out in her hockey kit and trying to look all tough Angela said "I should of guessed, all those years waisted of trying to turn you into a proper little girl." Maura had attempted to tease Jane about her tom boyish appearance but was silenced by Jane pulling her behind a door and kissing her furiously.

As they made their way into the main house Jane looked around realizing it looked different from the last time she had been here. As she looked more carefully she spotted her own things being displayed next to Maura's. As she walked around the house she noted different colored walls, more in line with what she would like. The main bedroom was the same except for in the wardrobe was all her clothes neatly folded and put away. Heading back towards the kitchen to find Maura she noticed the guest bedroom, her room that she always stayed in at sleep overs and some how Maura would always end up falling asleep next to her. The door was open and from what she could see that also looked different. Inside the room was completely different, the bed was gone and in its place was Jane's punching mannequin and some workout mat's, a very comfy looking sofa and a huge flat screen Tv hanging on the wall. All of Jane's sporting memorabilia was displayed on the walls or in cases. She couldn't believe Maura had done all of this for her. Jane felt arms being wrapped around her stomach and a kissed placed on her neck. "I thought you only moved a few things. You lied and you can't lie."

"I didn't lie, I moved a few things every couple of days. That's not lying. Do you like it? I wanted you to feel at home and have space to watch sports." Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, It's perfect, just like you. You didn't need to do all of this. I feel at home wherever you are anyway." Jane turned and kissed Maura.

As Frankie turned up to help move his mothers things Jane took the opportunity to tell him about her new relationship. "I knew already, I figured it out long before you and Maura did. I also walked in on you two in the hospital curled up asleep. Plus Frost was being a bit weird about only letting me see a tiny bit of the video from the attack so when he was out I watched the whole thing." Jane pulled her little brother into a hug.

"You knew and you didn't tell me. What is it with you two and your secrets?" Angela was ranting and waving about always being kept out of her children's lives. Maura stood in the kitchen watching the scene unfold. Jane was slugging Frankie with a cushion as she was being told off for rough housing by her mother, this was the family life that Maura had never experienced before the Rizzoli's came into her life. She knew she had missed something growing up that she didn't even know existed. Jane looked up and could see Maura staring off into space with what looked like the weight of the world. Jane was going to go over but Angela squeezed her daughters arm and went over instead.

"I know you might not want to talk to me Maura, I acted in a hurtful way. I do still think of you as daughter. So you can talk to me."

Maura snapped out of her trance and looked at Angela, she gave her a small hug "Let's just move on from what happened in the hospital. People often react aggressively to change. To anyone else it seem's like a big transition from straight friends to in a romantic relationship. I fully understand."

Angela seemed a little bit confused "What's on your mind honey?" She tried to smile genuinely at Maura.

Maura looked across at Frankie and Jane still messing about with each other "How can you miss something you never had? I look at how you all are as a family and I wish I had that when I was growing up."

"You have it now though and that's just how this family is. When you and Jane have children they will be like this."

"Children?"


End file.
